As is known, the cleaning of homes, offices, or the like, requires continual attention on the part of the occupant, where, particularly, even dusting sometimes presents a formidable, and yet delicate, activity. The invention satisfies the latter in presenting a cleaner attachment for a vacuum system in the form of a feather arrangement for dusting even the most fragile items.